


30日挑战-DAY2

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY2

制服play 

漂亮的男女正从舞会的宅邸中涌出，拥抱道别，房屋的女主人站在门边对她的新朋友微笑，她本想多留他一会儿。红发的年轻人有双纯净剔透的眼睛，在华灯下亮如星子，他的笑容总带着点令人怜爱的羞涩，让那些脱口而出的赞美显得真实可信。他和很多人跳舞，交谈，无忧无虑地享受友谊。   
她凝视着他轻快孤单的背影，在漫卷的雪花间模糊消失。   
阿格拉站在街口等他。   
半精灵似乎等了很久，肩头落着一层细细的雪粉，他抱着手臂，精灵的斗篷迎头落下，把他整个包在里面。毛料间还残留花朵与果实的甜香。   
“你们不用接我的，”达伦一面掸掉他肩上的落雪一面小声抱怨，“去朋友家玩还能走丢了吗？天，你不冷啊。”   
“这话我倒是想问你。”   
达伦把帽子拍在他头上，结霜的金属饰物叮当作响。  
为了仪表舍弃保暖性实在有点傻，阿格拉暗自发笑。精灵身上的礼服是新近流行的款式，挺括，修身，色彩鲜艳的过分，朱红流苏和水鸟光亮的羽毛都是累赘，袖口和下摆的蕾丝洁白柔软，对挡风毫无助益。两个人共用斗篷毕竟进风，他打着哆嗦，往阿格拉身边凑。  
“我多穿了一件。”达伦叹气，他每次跺脚时鞋跟都会在石板路上扣出清脆声响，从频率来他似乎试图用这种方法取暖。年轻人有点得意地伸手给阿格拉看，修长的手指在他眼前晃了晃，指尖在水晶灯的幽光下泛着苍白，阿格拉抓住他的手。  
“不然外衣很容易散开，只有几个按扣，一开就全落下来了，衬衫又很轻薄，”他解释，“裤子也是……明明有余力去加腿带，却不能把腰部做的牢靠一点。”  
他冰凉的手指在阿格拉掌心动了动，指尖滑进他的袖口，怕冷似的磨蹭着。精灵平静地念叨着暗扣和绶带，一路踩着他的影子走。街道昏暗寂静，隐隐传来卫兵的踏步声，布兰特窗口的灯光是寒天冷夜里仅存的一盏，达伦跟探出头的黑影之民挥手，门没锁。  
“我得和巴德谈谈，我问……听到了点他可能感兴趣的消息。”他说，声音压的低沉轻柔，“如果你不急着回去的话，要不要进来喝杯茶？”  
说这话时达伦还攥着他的手。他们靠的很近，阿格拉的脸颊蹭到他饰着流苏的纽扣——那些据说很容易滑开的纽扣，微微有些发痒。  
阿格拉对他眨眨眼:“乐意至极。”


End file.
